Talk:Hero Association/@comment-7890302-20150808222249
So wait, I keep on hearing 'This S class hero is strong for a S class hero.' I keep on finding this weird for this statement, so I decided to do what I must do. I, as a fan, shall rank all S class heroes in power. (aside from Blast, Metal Knight, Engine Knight, and Watchdog man, but in return, I'll add Sweet mask, Blizzard, Sonic, and Iaian for being S class level. Saitama won't appear on this list because calling him S class is unfair. To him.) 17. King (Completly normal human being) 16. Zombie-man (While skilled, he seems to only have his immortality mostly going for him. If human, probably would place A class 5th rank at most, but as a zombie he would beat Iaian and Pri Pri in a fight, just not as skilled as them.) 15. Iaian (Seems to be the leader of the disciples, and while he lost an arm, was still able to slightly fight off a strong dragon threat, something even an S class hero could unable to do.) 14. Pri Pri prisoner (Considered the weakest, but is physically stronger then most choices. Seems to be the only S class hero that could be defeated by a non 5th ranked Demon threat. Might have become stronger after the Sea King threat.) 13. Child Emperor (While technologically powerful, and even physically powerful, still seems to be one of the weaker heroes due to his age and his technology, while impressive, being shown to be unable to deal with the strongest threats.) 12. Tank Top Master (Leagues beyond even the elite of A class heroes, is stated to be physically as strong as Post G4 Genos, so he could have possibly beat G4, and was almost able to defeat a non martial artist Garou.) 11. Blizzard (Physic powers able to harm even dragons. Grown more powerful to make even Tornado congratulate her.) 10. Pig God (Probably a physical powerhouse, and can eat. Possibly has a secret ability. Still, while able to match a Dragon, was possibly losing the fight.) 9. Sonic (Extremly fast, and with weapons, can defeat even the strongest of Demon threats. Made fun of a Class 5 Demon threat and even an S class hero fighting.) 8. Genos (Post G4 Genos is as strong as TankTop Master, almost as fast as Sonic, and has energy attacks. Clearly stronger then his start, that couldn't even challenge a high class demon, can now defeat even the strongest of demons, but not yet Dragon threat.) 7. Handsome Mask (Was uninjured by a dragon threat, could defeat dozens of demon level threats, repair his arm, and even withstand the beatings of Garou mostly.) 6. Metal Bat (Is cabable of killing a Dragon threat. That is all.) 5. Light speed (Even faster then Sonic, could easily kill demon threats in an instant, and stated by ZombieMan to be one of the strongest S class heroes. Can move in Nanoseconds.) 4. Atomic samurai (Greatest swordsman in the world, able to kill even a dragon threat with ease, and three of his disciples are S class level.) 3. Superalloy Darkshine (The strongest S class hero. Can defeat someone cabable of killing Pri Pri with one hit. Can possibly kill Demon threats with his pecs, and even Bang can't defeat him.) 2. Bang (Killed two Dragon threats in an instant, was mostly unharmed by a Dragon attack that nearly killed Iaian, and had to have two dragon class opponents sneak up on him.) 1. Tornado (Is said to be the strongest S class hero. Multiple times. Could have defeated Boros's ship, that destroyed a city in an instant.)